


Tiggi Wynkuls Cleaning and Laundry Service.

by a_secret_scribbler



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Hux in a Dress, M/M, Pretending, Rimming, a bit porny, kylo is a messy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_secret_scribbler/pseuds/a_secret_scribbler
Summary: Part 1. Pretending.Hux isn't setting one foot into Kylo's room until it's been given a damn good sluice down. Fortunately the General knows just the woman for the job...





	Tiggi Wynkuls Cleaning and Laundry Service.

Eight dates, not the sweet sticky brown fruit mind you, eight fucking dates. Eight dates that ended in fucking. Furious, filthy, sweaty, hot, noisy, fucking. In Hux’s bed. So the fateful evening, the ninth date, if you’re counting, Kylo had invited Hux to his quarters. They’d arrived at the door panting, having spent twelve minutes and thirty seven seconds (well, you seem like the counting sort now) in a store cupboard kissing hungrily, Hux’s with his hands down the back of Kylo’s pants, clutching at those two (yes, alright, I’ll stop now) glorious globes of pure muscle.

  
The key pad flashed green and Kylo staggered in, drunk on lust, “Come in don’t just stand there!” He beckoned with a finger. The finger. The one Hux had been sucking on not one minute ago. For a slight man Hux can be remarkably hard to move, right now he was stuck in the doorframe and no amount of tugging was getting one foot into that room.  
“Holy smokes! Kylo! Do you breed Dhuna’s in here? It smells like a stable!” He peered around the door frame towards the bed. “Is that where you sleep? Really? When did you last change your sheets?”  
Kylo worried his lip with this teeth in a way that made the dying erection in Hux’s pants give a hopeful twitch, “Er, Saturday?” he answered.  
“Which Saturday? There’s been quite a few since you were stationed here. Nope. This is not happening.” Hux folded his arms and went The Full General. Kylo glanced at the bed and then down at his feet “It could probably do with a bit of a tidy.”  
“A tidy! You need decontamination droids!” The red head spat.  
Kylo hung his head a little lower and Hux felt a pang of pity, “Kylo. It’s fine. I know just the thing, you won’t even have to lift a finger. He reached into his pocket, removed a business card and flashed it at Kylo, **'Tiggi Wynkul’s Cleaning and Laundry Service.'** “I’ll arrange it, you needn’t give it another thought.”  
Kylo grinned and stepped back out of his room slamming the door. “Will she need the code?” Hux raised a golden eyebrow, “I’ll get her all the access she needs.” And, with a wriggle of his tiny bum, he minced off towards his own rooms, Kylo followed, just far enough away to appreciate the view.

It was the smell that gave it away, Kylo’s nose began to twitch as he stepped in through the door, the smell of something sharp, citrusy and not unpleasant hit him. Then the sight of his floor, firstly it was visible, not hidden under an array of half empty dinner trays, cups, damp towels and dirty robes. It was the standard mid-blue carpet, not the dingy grey he was used to. Oh? He heard the noise of someone humming show tunes in the Refresher, then he noticed the large cream bag near the bed, he pulled open the zip to reveal dirty sheets and clothing, hmm, laundry then? The bed was made with such precision that Kylo suspected Miss Wynkul to have had military training in her past, It looked inviting, the sheets a soft pale blue and a definitely none standard issue. A midnight blue fluffy blanket, folded precisely, lay at the bottom. The bedside table was wiped clean of all debris, mug rings and dubious stains, the same went for the coffee table in front of the couch, which now hosted two new cushions and a throw in a deep mulberry colour. Kylo ran his hand over the nearest cushion, soft, velvety, like a pup’s tummy.

The humming sound in the refresher quietened and became a series of grunts, Kylo walked to the doorway and took a look inside, an arse greeted him, no, not just an arse, a small, pert arse, covered with dark green silk, sticking up in the air as the arse owner attacked the base of the sink with a yellow sponge. Surrounding said arse was layers and layers of fluffy net petticoats and the arse was delicately balanced on familiar sturdy thighs, stocking clad and leading down to high heeled pumps in a similar green colour to the knickers. Ren smirked and was just about to make a sarcastic comment (he was particularly good at these, almost as good as he was at smashing shit up with his lightsaber) but then the reason the thighs looked familiar stretched, stood up tall, ran a hand through a shock of orange hair and re-clipped the hair slide holding back his fringe to one side. Kylo bit back his comment about Hux pretending to be a maid and his mouth was suddenly filled with unspoken words, which meant his tongue didn’t fit in there anymore and had to be content with lolling outside and drooling a little. The tall slim figure dressed in the shortest black skirt Kylo had ever seen turned to face him. “Hello Mr Ren. You surprised me. I thought you’d not be home for a little while.” The voice was husky and pitched slightly higher than usual. “Sorry Miss(?) I’m back earlier than expected. I could leave and let you finish if you like?” Green eyes fixed his, “It’s Ms, but you can call me Tiggi. I’ve just got the sink to finish and then I’ll be out of your hair. You can stay if you like, to make sure I do a proper job...”

  
The knight grinned as Tiggi bent at the waist and leant over the sink, the flared skirts flipping up to reveal her bottom again. He heard her mumbling about lime scale and soap scum, before he took a step towards her and placed his outstretched finger on the elasticated waistband of the green silky knickers. For one moment everything stopped and the room went quiet, Tiggi ceased her babbling and tensed under his touch, then, after only the blink of a golden eyelash, the scrubbing began again, this time accompanied by more mumbling and wriggling of hips. Kylo drew the finger down until it found the cleft of Tiggi’s bottom, he ran it up and down the groove, not pressing, just enjoying the soft sensation of the fabric on his fingertip. Tiggi was concentrating less on the porcelain and more on the taps, as her fingers gripped the stainless steel columns either side of the shallow dish holding on tight. Kylo pressed a little harder and a grunt escaped from her cherry glossed lips.

  
Along the silky valley Kylo trailed his finger. Up and down, up and down, slowly, almost casually, until on an upwards pass his finger caught against Tiggi’s silk concealed pucker, he paused and pushed a little, his thick digit dipping just inside, restricted by the fabric. There was another grunt and a kick of the hips, his finger strained against silk, the cloth refusing to give and allow deeper penetration. The grunt turned frustrated moan as Kylo huffed a chuckle and withdrew his finger, in one swift movement he dropped to his knees pressed his nose into that soft cranny and rooted around like a truffle hound. The scent was intoxicating, a bouquet of sweat, expensive spicy soap and the dark enigmatic scent of male arousal. He breathed heavily into the fabric, dampening it on each exhale until it clung to the furled entrance enticingly, inviting his tongue to delve and lap and tease.

  
Kylo reached around and burrowed under the petticoats until his hand touched silk, the slippy fabric was stretched tight over a magnificent erection, the very tip of which had escaped the confines of the tiny panties and was bobbing against the underskirts drooling strings of precome like jewelled spider webs. As he pressed his palm against the hard flesh he felt another spurt dribble over his fingers, and a breathless voice panted out “Please…Mr Ren…” another low moan, another trickle, “Please. I’m so wet.” Kylo pulled back a little and with his free hand urged the knickers to one side, sure enough the entrance was shiny and a little loose, he stuck his tongue out and poked, it slipped into the slick passage easily. He slid a finger in alongside, and then another, pumping them back and forth a few times, the cock in his hand jumped and oozed again.  
Kylo rapidly became very aware of his own arousal, the pillar of flesh tenting the front of his pants, he rose carefully off the floor and pressed the length of his body against the saucy little minx below him. “I’m going to take out my fingers now and I’m going to put them in your mouth. You are going to suck them clean, and if,” he pressed the hard length of his prick against her buttocks, “If you clean them up nicely, then I’ll give you the fucking…you…deserve…Missy.” Sliding his slicked up fingers from a ready lubed arse and into sticky cherry lips suddenly felt like the most erotic thing Kylo had ever experienced, and when a wet eager tongue lapped his fingers clean he did not renege on his promise. Using his professionally cleaned hand he unfastened his trousers and pulled out his cock. He was achingly hard. Firecracker about to explode hard, he doubted he’d last more than a few thrusts. Fact. He grasped the knickers and tugged them aside again and slid in with a gratifying smoothness. Tiggi let out a noise halfway between a bark and a moan and her hips jerked back to meet Kylo’s with enthusiasm.

  
With that first slide, that deep, slow, fluid motion into hot slick, Kylo was 80% there, he had one hand gripping a sharp hipbone and the other thrust inside silk knickers wrapped round a dribbling cockhead. The noises coming from in front of him drove him on, the “uh, uh, uh’s” every time that bulging flesh pushed through his fingers. In the mirror above the sink he caught sight of Tiggi, head bent, eyes closed, brows creased in concentration, lips loose, unruly copper hair held back by that one clip, and he leant forward, covering her back with his chest, and licked at her exposed neck. Pale milky skin flushed pink with arousal, golden eyelashes fluttered against a delicately rouged cheek and suddenly her eyes flew open, green met with brown and it was all over. Kylo bit down into the delicate flesh, thrust once more and then stilled as he emptied himself deep inside that sweet tight arse. Tiggi cried out, “Kylo” and messed those darling knickers up nicely as she spurted come into Kylo’s fist.  
Minutes passed. Kylo’s cock softened and slipped out, a pretty trickle of come slid down Tiggi’s arse crack and thighs. Kylo dropped back to his knees and traced the silvery trail back to its source with a greedy tongue, licking up every drip, pushing his tongue inside the now puffy pink hole and lapping up his own come with delicate little kitten licks until Tiggi was as clean as a whistle.

  
Standing back up his eyes met with a pair of green bemused eyes in the mirror, the look he received told him the Hux was back with him. “Hello you.” Kylo said dropping a kiss on his boyfriends shoulder, “I wondered when you’d turn up.”  
Hux blushed prettily. “I hope you found the maid service satisfactory?”  
“Oh yeah, she was great,” Kylo gestured around with his hand, “Look at the place, she did an amazing job. I mean, she could come back and do it again, whenever she wants…if she’s got the time…”  
“Oh? She’ll make time. You’ll need a regular visit. You don’t want the place getting into such a mess again.”  
“No…but…that bed…it’s almost too perfect…why don’t we go and see if we can mess it up a little?  
Hux rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and pushing Kylo away he strode from the room kicking off the pumps, dropping the hair clip and clothing in his wake, “You might want to pick those up, you hot mess!” Kylo shouted after him, watching the petticoats slide with a quiet ssshhhuussshhh down Hux’s stockinged legs and puddle onto the floor, “Actually, don’t bother, I’ll get them later…” he mumbled, following quickly after him, his penis valiantly twitching in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for sluicing down...so shoot me...
> 
> Many blessings to the Pixies, they know who they are.


End file.
